


The Stars

by FanFic456



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kurt romance, New Relationship, kurt jealous, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFic456/pseuds/FanFic456
Summary: Kurt tries to come to terms regarding how he feels about Lia De Sardet but isn't sure about her relationship with Vasco.





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshot story.

The night sky was lovely. The stars shimmered and twinkled as the moon looked upon them proudly. Kurt loved nights like this. Nights when the heavens were clear from haze or clouds and the stories of the constellations his surrogate mother shared with him came to his remembrance.

Kurt grimaced at the sound of the soft melodic giggle that wafted out of de Sardet’s tent. If she was with him, he would point up to the dancing lights and whisper in her ear the old tales of the stars. Maybe he would be brave and bring her close to his side so that she could rest her sweet head on his shoulder. He’d have to force himself to relax and not be too rigid, he could…and he would- eventually.

Instead he paced back and forth a good distance away from her tent, his boots crunching the rocks and dirt beneath. _I’m better than this_. He shook his head, disgusted with himself and his petty thoughts. But he couldn’t help it. His stupid, disobedient thoughts kept wondering what was so damn funny. How could that seafaring tuna make her laugh so easily?

He squared his shoulders and glared at the tent. He was _this_ close to marching over to it and yanking Vasco out so that his lovely Lia de Sardet could get some rest. Instead, he drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly five, four, three, two…

His lids flared open and honed in on her tent. Brows furrowed, he walked as steadily as he could towards the silence. His heart was steady, his hearing and vision acute…_Why was it so damn quiet_…

Her soft sigh pierced his armor of acuity immediately. He was first stunned and then his vision blurred, causing him to sway…yet his primal desires manifested below revealing how easily he could be betrayed by his own flesh. 

He was dragged between anger and jealousy…loneliness and missed opportunities. Luckily rationality came to his rescue as he was reminded of the fact that she was like a younger sister to him; she was his charge and nothing more. Correction: she was so much more. Ever since she gently cupped his cheek and told him not to worry about her. He could still smell the gentle scent of cinnamon on her wrist. And how could he ever forget the morning he stumbled upon her bathing in the stream? She was indeed a beautiful woman who looked as though she was born directly from the Earth Mother. And when she caught his eye, she didn’t look away or cover herself even though he apologized profusely and practically dematerialized back to their camp.

Things were different between them or so he thought.

”No!”Kurt gritted out under his breath. He was not going to put himself through the stupid feelings and the stupid thoughts and the stupid imaginings… “Get it together soldier,” he scolded as he crunched loudly away from the damned tent.

He allowed his head to fall back between his shoulders as he inhaled the mild night air. He exhaled once again on the count of five, four, three, two…

“I’m your protector. I see you as a sister.” Anything- anything to try to convince his heart to live another day! Thing was, he knew that she was attracted to Vasco the first day they all met. He teased her about it too, stating that Vasco seemed more interested in Constantin than her.

_I guess I was wrong_.

An hour or so later, the tent’s entrance was pulled back. Kurt met Vasco’s almond shaped golden eyes. They held one another’s gaze for a moment before Vasco nodded and disappeared into his own tent. Lia soon stepped out and walked over to Kurt, head tilted curiously, smile crooked.

“Hello Captain.” His body stiffened, arms rested in front of his chest. That was the best defense he had at the moment. “I said ‘hello’”.

“de Sardet.” He acknowledged. “I assume that you and Vasco enjoyed one another’s company.” Stupid. Petty. He was too old for this...

Lia raised her brow and stared at him. “Yes. We were doing just that: simply being one another’s company…talking about some of his crazy adventures. Thing is, I think all his wild stories are true.” She chuckled and sat on the log in front of them and motioned for him to join her.

He followed. He didn’t trust himself to speak just yet though. “Is that all?” Well…so much for trust and holding back and all that. He is who he is.

Lia shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I’m very tempted to tell you that it’s none of your business,” she waited until his intense blue eyes met hers. “But, being that you care as much as you do for my safety and wellbeing…I’ll tell you the truth.” She lowered her voice at the last part. He let the sarcasm slide, but could feel his heart race as he braced himself for what was to come. Maybe he should just stop the conversation right now.

“We kissed. But that was it.” She shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the warm flames dancing in the camp’s pit.

“And? Did you- Are you two…” He tried to find the words…

“That was it Kurt. We kissed and although it felt nice, we laughed afterwards and agreed that we are better as friends. So we chatted and then he went off to get some sleep.”

Kurt’s heart was pounding in his ears. Lia’s words replayed in his mind over and over again in partial sentences as he tried to make sense of them and match the meanings with his feelings and- “So you two are just friends.” He clarified.

Lia chuckled and took his hand in hers. “He and I are just friends, Kurt. But…” Her eyes glowed such a brilliant green as the firelight illuminated her golden skin. He always thought they were pretty, but now they reminded him of precious jewels. “I don’t love him…I realize that my feelings have always been for you.” She was so steady and sure as she spoke. He was always so frank and…curt.

“Lia…I…are you sure?” Kurt saw her moving closer but the meaning of her movements didn’t register until he felt her soft lips touch his own. His hands reached up to her face as he pulled her closer. Oh how he was going to make her pay for causing him to lose his damn mind.

Her moan burned through him as he took her mouth harder, claiming her kisses and her moans for himself. He released her and stared hard into her soul. “Lia, I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’ve cared for you and watched you grow up. But things are different and…I’m not sure how or if this can be.”

“Well, let’s just take things one day at a time, Captain.” With that, she leaned in to kiss his swollen lips once more before resting her head quietly on his shoulder. His arm wrapped warmly around her waist as he allowed his breath to empty into the night.

“Have I ever told you about the constellations Altair and Vega?”

Lia shook her head and smiled up at him, “Tell me their story.” Kurt kissed her perfect full lips before turning his gaze to the sky. He pointed up and whispered in her ear the tale of the lovers in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I haven't written anything in such a long time so this felt really good.


End file.
